


Кто такой Сэм? | Sam I Am

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Season/Series 08, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Теперь, когда они поселились в бункере, у Сэма и Дина наконец появились личные комнаты. Но почему Сэм не обустраивает свою?Кода к 08x14 (Trial and Error)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Кто такой Сэм? | Sam I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705291) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 



Сначала Дин думал, что все из-за того, что его брат был слишком ботаником, поэтому и предпочитал спать на диване в библиотеке, а не выбрать свою комнату и начать приводить ее в порядок. Хотя Сэм демонстрировал такое же радостное возбуждение, как и Дин, насчет того, что у него наконец появилась личная спальня. Во всяком случае, он так вел себя, устроив настоящее шоу, проверяя каждую комнату, пока наконец не выбрал одну — напротив комнаты брата — бросил сумку на кровать и затем направился в библиотеку, пока Дин с энтузиазмом десятилетнего приступил к обустройству своей спальни.

Дин не удивился, когда Сэм уснул над кучей книг в библиотеке в первую ночь. На самом деле, это даже было мило. Утром, когда старший Винчестер нашел брата, голова которого лежала на вытянутой руке, а длинные волосы разметались на страницах книги, то вспомнил ночи у Бобби, когда они были детьми. Сэм так и остался тем ребенком, который мог настолько заинтересоваться чем-то, что запросто забывал про сон или еду.

Дин радовался, что такая проблема миновала его. Лениво потянувшись в махровом халате и почесав живот, он подумал, что завтрак сможет отвлечь брата от книг. Даже Сэм был не настолько чудаком, чтобы отказаться от бекона.

Сэм поел и выглядел абсолютно счастливым. Винчестеры говорили о том, как замечательно наконец-то иметь свой дом и возможность осесть в одном месте. Затем Дин увидел, как Сэм достал чистую одежду, принял душ, переоделся и снова пошел в библиотеку.

Его сумка так и осталась посреди кровати — не распакованой.

Через пару ночей Дин начал задаваться вопросом, не скрывается ли здесь большее, чем просто одержимость книгами. В это время его личная комната начинала выглядеть именно как комната Дина Винчестера. Охотник никак не мог поверить, что все это пространство принадлежит только ему, ведь раньше он был лишен всего этого. Однако Сэм по-прежнему безвылазно сидел в библиотеке, закопавшись в книги.

На четвертую ночь Дин решил, что Сэма необходимо оторвать от чтения. Старший Винчестер вошел в библиотеку и объявил о своем присутствии, шумно опустившись в свое любимое кожаное кресло. Сэм взглянул на него, а затем вернулся к книге.

— Нашел что-то интересное?  
Сэм поднял брови, переходя взглядом с одной книги на другую.  
— Да. Здесь очень много всего.  
Дин подумал о том, чтобы притвориться заинтересованным, но решил сразу перейти к делу.  
— Так, ты точно выбрал комнату, что напротив моей?  
— Думаю, да. Что-то не так?  
— Нет, все отлично. Просто не был уверен — твоя сумка по-прежнему стоит посреди кровати, на которой ты даже еще не спал.

Взгляд Сэма перешел на ближайшую книгу, и казалось, что он съежился от обвинительного тона в голосе Дина.  
— Я буду. Дай мне время, Дин. Мы не слышали и о половине информации, что хранится здесь. Это…  
— Эй, я все понимаю. Правда. Я не говорю, чтобы ты перестал быть ботаником.  
Сэм ухмыльнулся.  
— Знаешь, это невероятное ощущение — наконец-то иметь свою комнату. Можно расставить вещи, как хочется. Повесить картины на стены. Сэм, я уже взрослый мужик, а своей комнаты никогда не было. Да даже кровати собственной не было.  
В этот раз у Сэма только поднялся только один уголок рта, что сделало его улыбку грустной и вымученной.  
— Да, ты уже говорил.  
Дин уловил этот тон.  
— Выкладывай, что не так.  
— Ничего, Дин.  
— Сэм, серьезно. В чем дело? Ты не хочешь остаться здесь?  
— Нет. Как ты и сказал, это место идеально.  
— Идеально, да, вот только ты хочешь жить в библиотеке.  
— Это не так.  
— Тогда почему ты не разбираешь вещи?  
Сэм посмотрел на брата, и его взгляд стал суровым и тяжелым, а пальцы застыли на обороте страницы.  
— А разве мне есть что разбирать? — спросил он резким тоном. Затем Сэм сжал губы и полностью сосредоточился на чтении.

Дин собрался ответить, но потом нахмурился и промолчал. Они путешествовали налегке, это правда, но у младшего были свои вещи, он был в этом уверен. Правда же? Дин старался вспомнить, что принадлежало Сэму, и здесь он столкнулся с трудностями. Что принадлежало Сэму? Что младший ценил? Что определяло его как личность?

Старший Винчестер продолжал возвращаться к образу брата, который настолько стремился слиться с толпой, куда бы они ни отправились, что любая вещь, одежда, черта характера казались осторожно собранной маской нормальности. Сэм старался не выбиваться из толпы, что проявлялось от увлечения спортсменами, которых он предположительно обожал, до популярной музыки — он всегда был тем, кем его хотели видеть другие. Хамелеоном. Сэм боялся допустить, чтобы люди увидели, кем или чем он был на самом деле, потому и возвел фасад вокруг себя.

А без этого, что у него было?  
Старая сумка с поношенной одеждой — вот и все, что Сэм оставил в мире, который сам и спас.  
— Сэм… — начал говорить Дин.  
— Мне жаль. Я…я займусь комнатой. Правда. Только попозже, хорошо? — Сэм не смотрел на брата.  
Дин вздохнул, чувствуя, что проиграл.  
— Хорошо.  
Старший Винчестер встал, подождал некоторое время и затем направился обратно в свою комнату. Остановившись у порога, Дин посмотрел на свое оружие, кинжалы, музыкальные пластинки, фотографию мамы и потом прошел в комнату Сэма. С наступлением ночи Дин направился в библиотеку, совсем не удивившись, обнаружив там младшего, который все еще читал.

— Ты так заработаешь себе истощение, — проинформировал Дин брата.  
— Не думаю, что его получают таким путем.  
— Сэм, иди в постель.  
Это была мольба. Мольба, которая приносила хоть какую-то стабильность в их жизни, и Сэм знал об этом. Младший Винчестер посмотрел на брата, его плечи поникли, но все же он согласился.  
— Хорошо.  
Сэм встал и потянулся, чтобы немного размять затекшую спину, и затем последовал за Дином по коридору к их спальням. Сэм старался избавиться от тени усталости во взгляде, смотрев на брата.  
Он уже собирался открыть дверь в свою комнату, как в удивлении почувствовал, что Дин взял его за руку и повел дальше по коридору к своей комнате.  
И Сэм увидел свою сумку на кровати брата.  
— Почему ты…?  
— Останешься со мной? Совсем ненадолго.  
— Но… — Сэм все еще морщил лоб в недоумении. — Дин, эта кровать не такая уж большая. Я думал, что тебе нравилось иметь свою собственную комнату.  
— Мне и нравится, — Дин приободрился, так как Сэм не сказал нет. — И твоя тебе тоже понравится. Но сейчас… Ты же знаешь, мы спали в одной комнате в мотелях всю жизнь. Черт, да и на одной кровати спали, когда приходилось.  
Сэм наконец засмеялся.  
— Кто бы говорил. Ты всегда забирал одеяло себе.  
— Это была самозащита, ясно? Сейчас нам хотя бы не нужно делиться одеялами. Ты можешь взять свое. Но я знаю, что это не решит проблему. Тебе все еще надо привести в порядок свою комнату. Сэм, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Ты заслужил свое пространство, свои вещи. А до тех пор…  
— Спасибо, Дин. Я серьезно. Но ты действительно уверен насчет этого?  
Дин взял брата за плечи и подтолкнул его к матрасу. Затем он сел рядом с Сэмом, прислонившись к спинке кровати, жестом говоря присоединяться к нему. Потом Дин обнял своего младшего, но уже далеко не маленького брата, приближая его к себе намного ближе, чем позволял себе долгое время, и пространство между ними просто испарилось.  
Сэм выдохнул и прильнул к брату, вспоминая, как Дин мог уничтожить все волнения, просто крепко обнимая его.  
— Это временно. Ты всегда был тем, кто хотел получить желаемое. Ты справишься, Сэм. Просто, не будь так суров с собой, хорошо? Ты пережил столько дерьма, что большинство людей и за десять жизней не видели. Мы оба.  
Сэм прислонился к изголовью и закрыл глаза.  
— Да. Знаешь, сейчас я думаю об этом. У Хранителей Знаний есть несколько классных астрономических карт — их можно уменьшить до размеров постера и повесить на стене в моей комнате.  
Дин ухмыльнулся.  
— Звучит отлично. Типично, но идеально для такого ботаника.  
— Не странно? — Сэм повернул голову в сторону Дина, неуверенно прищурив глаза.  
— Нет. Идеально. Это как раз «фишка Сэма», — уверенно сказал Дин.  
Сэм кивнул, смотря на потолок в комнате брата.  
— А что еще? Ну…«фишка Сэма»?  
Дин почти засмеялся, но затем понял, что Сэм не шутил. Младший Винчестер не смотрел на брата, но у него было то самое задумчивое выражение лица, когда он воспринимал все слишком серьезно.  
— Например, твои девчачьи штучки всегда безотказно срабатывают со мной, — сказал Дин, получая в ответ ухмылку Сэма.

Затем Дин понял, что мог бы написать диссертацию, посвященную брату. Как ломался его голос, когда Сэм выходил из себя, что он ел, носил или о чем переживал. Тип девушки, на которую он мог запасть, куда бы отвел ее на свидание, и что они бы скорее всего делали. Какие переломы были у Сэма, какой палец он сосал в детстве, где хранил потертую фотографию Джесс, как и тот факт, что разговоры о ней все еще вызывали слезы у брата.

Дин остановился, так как боялся, что смущает Сэма, потому что, наверное, странно столько знать о другом человеке. Но Сэм просто смотрел на него и благодарно улыбался. Дин понял, что это не было странным. Как и тот факт, что Сэм копировал все за ним с того момента, как научился стоять. Брат вырос, повторяя не только вещи, которые говорил Дин, но и его стиль одежды, также слушая те же альбомы и смотря те же ситкомы. Сэм был в такой же степени экспертом по Дину, как и Дин по Сэму.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Сэм. — За то, что знаешь меня.  
— Не за что, братишка.


End file.
